Collision
by RowlingIsOurQueenForever
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and his family are in trouble. I suck at summaries. Please just read. It's one of my best. Read and review and you shall get cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to our queen J.K.R**

**AN: This is slightly AU but most will stay the same. This is a short chapter but I wrote this in a hurry but hopefully you like it. Please read and review!**

* * *

_**Collision: Chapter One**_

Christmas Eve. A time of celebration for most. Families gathered around the tree laughing as they gaze into the fire, comforted by each others love as the snow falls outside. That wasn't true for one young boy. Unbeknownst to most, a horrible thing was going on right in front of everyone and it went unnoticed…outside in the freezing snow, a lone figure ran down the street, his breathing labored and his silver eyes full of panic as he raced away from the danger. His normally neat and tidy blond hair was messy and dirty, caked with dark blood. There were dark bruises on his face and cuts on his face and body, his clothes bloody and torn as he tried to keep running. His sides ached in pain but he kept running. Scorpius Malfoy had to keep running. He skidded around a turn, slipping on the snow and crashing to ground, letting out an agonized cry as he felt his wrist snap. He struggled to his feet and continued to run but a little slower.

He finally came to a small house on the outskirts of town, the windows dark and the house still. Scorpius staggered up the path to the front door, feeling dizzy and sick. He was deathly pale as he finally reached the door. He pounded on the door as hard as he could, screaming for help. Lights turned on inside the house and footsteps were heard. The door was ripped open and a man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was standing there looking furious, but it all melted away into something that looked like worry when he saw the young boy at his door.

"Please help me!" cried Scorpius weakly before collapsing to the ground, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**AN: Short and sweet with a small cliffhanger. There will be more I promise! Please read and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, don't sue me.**

**AN: I promised a longer chapter and here it is! Please read and review! Your reviews keep me going :D**

* * *

Harry Potter had a fairly normal life. He woke up every morning at seven thirty and ate breakfast with his wife and children, got dressed and left the house at eight thirty. He arrived at the Ministry building at nine and was at his office by nine fifteen. He sat and did paperwork and other business things before heading out at five and was home by five thirty for dinner at six. After dinner, he would sit in the living room with a book while Ginny sat beside him and James teased Albus who was always reading a book. It was Christmas Eve though, so this night was cheerier. Hermione and Ron had brought their children and were staying for Christmas. Rose and Lily sat playing with their dolls together while Albus, James and Hugo went outside to play Quidditch in the freezing sleet and snow.

Inside, the house rang with laughter as Ron, Hermione and Harry regaled tales of their school days and caught up with the most recent events. By ten thirty, everyone was exhausted and looking forward to sleeping. Rose and Lily decided to share a room and the three boys crammed into James's attic room. Ron and Hermione took the guest room and Harry and Ginny took their master bedroom. Everyone fell asleep peacefully and all was happy.

Until about two in the morning when Harry was roused by a pounding on the door. He jumped out of bed, followed closely by Ginny and went out into the hall where he found Lily clinging to Rose, her brown eyes wide. James, Albus and Hugo were standing protectively around the two girls and Ron and Hermione were looking anxiously at Harry.

Harry sighed and walked down the stairs, flicking the lights on as he did. He was going to kill whoever was pounding on his door at this ungodly hour. He ripped the door open and opened his mouth to yell something but whoever was at the door nearly stopped his heart. A young boy, probably Rose's age was standing at the door, his face pale and covered in scratches and bruises and dirty, tears dripping down his cheeks. His clothes were bloody and torn and his wrist was at an odd angle.

"Please help me!" he cried, before collapsing to the ground, his entire body shaking with sobs.

"Harry, who is it?" called Ginny from the stairs.

"Gin, get down here! I need some help!" yelled Harry. Ginny heard the urgency in his tone and ran down the stairs followed closely by Ron, leaving Hermione to watch the children. Ginny looked horrified when she saw the sobbing boy on her doorstep.

"Who is that?" gasped Ron as Harry lifted the boy into his arms.

"I don't know." Said Harry grimly as he carried the boy to the couch. The boy couldn't stop shaking as he buried his head in his hands and let out gut wrenching sobs.

"Please help us!" he sobbed, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Gin, go get a calming draught. He's liable to hurt himself in the state he's in right now." Said Harry worriedly. "Ron, make sure the kids don't see this." He ordered. Ron and Ginny nodded and ran off, leaving Harry alone with the boy. Harry gently put his arm around the boy's shoulder but quickly withdrew when the boy cried out in pain and flinched away from him.

"What's your name?" asked Harry in a firm but gentle tone. The boy shook his head and continued to cry hysterically.

"Please, they killed her!" he sobbed, his entire body shaking. Ginny returned with the calming draught, hearing the boy's last words.

"Harry, what is he talking about?" she asked urgently. Harry shook his head at her and took the potion from her.

"I need you to drink this." He said softly to the boy. "This will calm you down." He said before opening it and handing it to the boy. The boy nodded and quickly drained it, still crying but less hysterically and he seemed to relax a little bit. Harry handed Ginny the empty bottle and took a deep breath.

"Now, what's your name?" asked Harry.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Whispered the boy, his voice trembling. Harry instantly recognized the name and shared a worried glance with Ginny. Scorpius probably the same age as Rose, eleven years old.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Ginny softly, her big brown eyes looking concerned and worried as she looked at Scorpius. Scorpius took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"It's Avery and Mulicber." He said fearfully, tears still leaking out of his silver eyes. "They came to our house and killed my mum." He said with a sob. Ginny looked horrified and gently placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at Scorpius with such pity. Scorpius didn't notice and continued to tell his story.

"They came when my dad was at work." He said shakily. "They killed mum and then grabbed me and hurt me, they said to punish dad." He said, his voice breaking as he remembered. "Then dad came home from work and they grabbed him and called him a traitor and they hurt him!" Scorpius wailed. "They hurt dad!" he said, his bottom lip trembling, not noticing Harry and Ginny's horrified looks. "Dad was able to get away from them but he didn't run away." Said Scorpius sadly. "He tried to get us out of the house, but they caught him after I got out." Said Scorpius, completely breaking down into sobs now. "Dad told me to come to get you because he knew you would be able to help me." He said with a hiccup. "Please help me!" he cried. "They're hurting my dad!" pleaded Scorpius, his eyes swimming with tears as he looked pleadingly at Harry.

Harry had stayed silent the entire time, thinking of what Scorpius had said.

"Harry…" said Ginny. Harry glanced up and nodded at her.

"Gin, I'm taking Ron and Hermione to Malfoy Manor." He said firmly. "Watch Scorpius and tend to him while we're out. Keep an eye on the kids." He said kissing her quickly. He ran up the stairs and saw Hermione and Ron with the kids. Lily was in tears and clinging to Ron but ran to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she cried, her bottom lip trembling. Harry kissed her hair quickly and smiled at her.

"Don't worry sweetie." He said gently. "There's a boy who just needs some help." He said comfortingly. "James, Albus, Hugo, I want you to take the girls into Albus's room and stay there." He ordered. "Under no circumstances are you to come out unless your mother or I tells you to." He said, leaving no questions available. James nodded and took the children into Albus's room, leaving just Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione looking very worried.

"Scorpius Malfoy's on my couch asking for my help." Said Harry grimly.

"A Malfoy came to you for help?" said Ron incredulously, getting a glare from Hermione.

"I don't know the full story Ron, but I know that Malfoy's in trouble and he needs help." Said Harry with a sigh. "Don't ask questions Ron." Said Harry sternly as he walked into his bedroom. "Get dressed you two and get your wands." Ordered Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded and disappeared into their bedroom, knowing not to question Harry about this.

A few minutes later, Harry was dressed in his robes and ready, Hermione and Ron beside him as he walked swiftly down the stairs. Scorpius was sitting on the couch letting Ginny clean his cuts. He looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled gratefully as they walked to the fireplace.

"Thank you so much." He whispered. Harry smiled at him before grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. He took a deep breath and hoped this wasn't a trap.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

_**AN: Another slight cliffhanger! What will happen? Oooo! Please read and review. Working on new chapter right now :D**_


End file.
